Shirt stay devices are well-known, particularly for the pervasive use within the military services. They provide a method to promote the appearance of a squarely tucked and fitted wrinkle free shirt from both front and back views. These devices generally are used to constantly avoid tucking and re-tucking one's shirt into one's pants. Indeed, military appearance is a characteristic trait that is observed, graded and considered during promotion reviews in all services. Accordingly, use of shirt stays to enhance one's appearance is common.
Several different styles of shirt stays are commercially available. For example, individual four strand and stirrup styles are readily available as accessories sold at military exchanges, outposts or retail facilities where the required uniforms are also available for purchase. The clip ends of these accessories consist of a rubber male lead and female wire receptacle clevis which are designed to fasten together while grasping, clamping and securing a piece of the garment in place between the fasteners. The opposite or lower end of these devices is normally either fastened or secured to the upper region of the wearer's socks, or around the bottom of the heel if they are of the stirrup style. An adjustable clamp is often provided in order to lengthen or shorten the elongated flexible strap to fit the user. However, the clip and clevis attachment method is generally inadequate for firm and prolonged attachment; the upper garment clip ends often become loose or more often, unattached, particularly during moderate or excessive activity of the wearer.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a garment fastening mechanism and method that allows conventional shirt stay or shirt holder devices to fasten together without grasping and gathering garment material and using it as the mooring matter.
It further would be desirable to provide a garment with strategically placed fastening points in order to promote a square, symmetrical and wrinkle-free appearance of a tucked-in garment.